Lunar Blader
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Usagi ends up being the fifth Bladebreaker and the male Bladebreakers save Chief all have SM pasts. How will this change things in both story lines?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Crown Princess Serenity V rolls her eyes as she listens to her senshi once more bitch about the fact that Endymion only had eyes for her even though she had rejected him every single time. Thankfully for her, her cousin Hermes had let her father know that he gets the final say in whom she marries in an arranged marriage and she owed Ares for filling Hermes in on that. Hades, her father, had put his foot down and had quite clearly rejected Endymion as a candidate for his daughter, her, to marry. There was nothing her bitch of a mother could do about it either. She slips away from her guardian senshi all too easily and finds Sailor Eos, the senshi of the Dawn, " Hey, you up for going to visit they guys? "

Eos was ready in ten seconds, her shoulder length dark red hair was held back by an orange ribbon that had been given to her by the holder of Dranzer, Kyle. He was generally with the holder of Dragoon, Typhoon, and Serena was counting on the pair being together, it had been so long since she had last seen her wind elemental, her mother kept them busy though Serena was slowly working through all the red tape that kept them away. She had left a clone in her place. She had no way of knowing that this visit would be her last, that she would fall in the first wave of Beryl's attack on Earth. She had Titaness Selene with her, her own bey partner. No one knew except for Eos about her being a Blader. Serena wanted to keep it that way too. Thankfully she had the crystal and would do what was needed before she succumbed to death.

Reimei was all too happy to go along and see her warrior again, her cool personalitied flame elemental Kyle. Serena was pulls into a hug the instant they arrived, " Are you insane, things are really bad here on Earth right now, Rane. "

" It was either come here or listen to the girls bitch again. " Serena tells him point blank.

Typhoon winces at this and then shrugs before pulling her into a hot kiss. Serena could feel her knees going weak even as she kisses him back, she had missed him so much. Typhoon happened to be Uranian born and the first one to ever successfully bond with Dragoon. Kyle was actually Solarian in nature and also the first one to successfully bond with Dranzer ever as well. He and Eos were a good pair, when Typhoon ends the kiss Serena just cuddles into him, she could finally relax again. " Mei, how bad have things been that she's this damn tense anyhow? "

" She was almost forcefully engaged to Endymion X. " Mei says blandly.

Typhoon's left hand clenches into a fist, " Then why isn't she? "

" Cousin Ares told Cousin Hermes about a certain Lunar law that dictates papa gets the final say in whom I marry in an arranged marriage so Hermes told papa. Papa put his foot down quite emphatically. " Serena states.

" I see, Rane, i wasn't kidding when I said things are really bad here. Beryl, the Princess of the Northern Countries has freed Metalia and is even now heading this way. Raban and Maxen are on their way here after scouting out the situation. " Typhoon says.

Reimei and Serena exchange looks before snapping their fingers and ending up in their battle clothes. Serena had on a silver outfit (similar to Yoruichi's from Bleach), that allowed her full depth of her speed while Reimei was wearing a dark red tank top and black shorts with Naruto style sandals. They were ready to fight if need be and Serena looks at Typhoon, " I may die in the fight to come but I will last long enough to use the crystal and ensure we all get a second chance, my little sister will know what to do. "

Typhoon sighs, " Guess I always knew that we would be going down together, our partners will find us when the time is right. I just hope we find each other soon in our next lives, Rane. "

Mere moments later they can feel Draciel and Driger fighting back. The two couples race forward and the fight is joined, _Outsiders, Saturn, this is your hime, prepare for battle, I will be falling with Typhoon and his group, Eos is with me. Give them hell when they arrive, Beryl has freed Metalia._ With that Serena gives it her all, lacing the Crystal with the necessary instructions though she managed to take out the seven shadows, Typhoon braces her since dealing with them would take the last of her strength, " Ginzuishou, hear me, carry out my final instructions, give those of the Silver Moon Kingdom a second chance that are deserving of one, seal away our enemies once Saturn's glaive drops, allow Kyle Prince of the Solarian Kingdom to come with us all into our new lives, Silver Crystal Power! "

The light of the Silver Crystal washes over the battlefield and then hovers around the planets, waiting until the time was right to carry out the final orders of its true wielder. Typhoon is impaled mere moments before the power leaves the Ginzuishou, his brothers fallen around him, Dragoon, Dranzer, Draciel, and Driger all lend their aid to the Ginzuishou and in turn it places them into dormant states until the time came for them to be active once again. Once Saturn drops her glaive the light washes over everything in the Sol System granting those that truly deserved and those that had sailor crystals new lives on Earth, hiding away and splitting up into separate pieces in order to stay safe, the core piece returning to the soul of Princess Serenity.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tsukino Usagi rolls her shoulders as she makes her way to the Granger dojo to visit Tyson and maybe get a Bey Battle in. Tyson was about the only Blader in the general area that fought fair that was at her level. Of course, she had dealt with the Blade Sharks, keeping them out of Juuban. Even their leader knew better than to mess with her since she would destroy the blades of the Blade Sharks or others that bullied kids by using their blades. The blonde smiles as she reaches her destination and slips her shoes off before heading to the dojo where Grandpa Granger is training Tyson in kendo.

Sapphire eyes take in the scene before her and Usagi smiles, Tyson only ever showed what he was truly made of around those he truly trusted. The next day he had a battle so she suggested that he get his training in today. " Hey, dudette, how's it hanging? "

" It's all good, ready for your battle tomorrow, Tyson? "

" You know I am, Usa. Anyone I need to watch out for? " Tyson asks her.

" The Blade Sharks, they leave Juuban alone because they're terrified of me, you need to get out there more and stomp those idiots here in your own turf. " Usagi says.

Tyson smirks, " Who says I don't, during the day I have to act inept until I get pushed into a corner. At night however I can cut loose and kick blader ass. "

Usagi grins, " Want some help with the Blade Sharks in this area? "

" Been awhile since we've had a good tag battle. " Tyson says, a feral light coming into his eyes. His grandpa just sighs at this, very few actually understood the fact that Tyson had two very distinct personalities, hell, Tyson didn't even know it at the moment. Usagi, well, she knew and accepted she had two personalities and Grandpa Granger suspected it had something to do with her home life, the little dudette was almost always with his grandson, she rarely went anywhere else.

Tyson just sits back and watches while Usagi trains her umbrakinesis and telekinesis as well. She trained all of her abilities because she never knew when they would be needed. Admittedly it was harder for her to train her technomantic and technopathic abilities but she managed and with Tyson's help she had gained control over her empathy except of course for when it decided to evolve on her, then Tyson let her bury herself in his emotions so she wouldn't lose herself in the tsunami of emotions that would swamp her. The dojo was the only place where she felt safe enough to actually train her abilities because she knew Tyson and his grandfather would never betray her trust. Tyson had earned her trust shortly after they had first met.

The dark blue haired twelve year old had been appalled at how her own mother treated her and stood up for Usagi, he had also taken to helping her study since he understood that the study sessions needed to be interesting. Tyson suspected that Usagi had a few learning disorders but testing for those was at the family's discretion and apparently her family felt she was too lazy to study. That just wasn't fair to Usagi whom tried her best all the time, only getting a straight C+ average. Poor Usa had to tolerate a family that didn't appreciate her or her true strengths. " Looking good, Usa, how about I get cleaned up and changed for a night of blading, that sound good to you? "

" Let's rock your hometown's blading nightlife, Tyson. " Usagi says.

When Tyson returned gone were the primary colors he generally favored and instead he had on a black ball cap with a gray bill, light gray t-shirt under a dark gray jacket with a black collar and long black sleeves, light gray shorts with dark gray cuffs, and black sneakers complete his ensemble save for the black bey belt he wore as well, he also wore purple fingerless gloves with light gray cuffs. Usagi smiles at this, he rocked the dark colors, " Shall we go, milady? "

Usagi takes the proffered arm and they head out for a night of blading. Usagi had her blonde hair back in a braid with black and purple ribbons woven in along with spikes as well, a dark purple tank top with a lavender short sleeved jacket over that, lavender fingerless gloves with dark purple cuffs, black jeans with dark purple cuffs and a lavender bey belt along with black and dark purple sneakers. Around her neck she wore a wind kanji pendant, a gift from Tyson for her birthday, and she also wore a purple headband with a silver pegasus on it. Grandpa Granger watches them go and wonder when his grandson will realize his true feelings for the petite blonde.

Usagi and Tyson stop nine Blade Shark attempts at stealing blades from people, they had a good streak going right up until the third and fourth most powerful Blade Sharks seek them out. Usagi squares herself for battle and Tyson squares up beside her, this promised to be a good battle, " What are you doing here, Tsukino-san? "

"I have friends in the area, let him know what you've been up to. " Usagi says.

The pair of Blade Sharks had been ignoring Tyson until that point, not realizing that he was in fact a credible threat against them. Usagi and Tyson setup to launch their blades while their opponents do the same, Tyson's bey Dragoon Storm was not to be taken lightly and Usagi's own bey was black and purple specifically customized by herself with all components equal to each other, Usagi took the maintenance of her partner very seriously. Her bit beast Hellfire Pegasus had seen her through many a tough battle. She had yet to call out her bit beast against Tyson because he had yet to gain one. " Three...two...one….let it rip! "

Usagi heads in for the attack, they didn't know what her battle partner was capable of and it would give Tyson time to analyze their attack patterns. " Hellfire Pegasus, hit and fade, let's go. "

Hellfire Pegasus goes on the attack and hits both blades before darting off only to go in again and again. The Blade Shark pair are hard pressed to catch up to Hellfire Pegasus and then Dragoon Storm joins the fray, slamming into the one blade and knocking it into the air where Hellfire Pegasus was waiting, " Nebula Blaster! "

That blade was taken out even as Storm Dragoon takes the fight to the other blade. Tyson wastes no time in this bout and smirks before causing a sleep out for the other bey, hitting it in such a way that it stopped spinning, " Nice job. "

" Thanks, Usa, this was fun. "

Usagi blinks when she can sense a bit beast watching, one she knew, Dragoon, did this mean Tyson was finally ready for his old partner once again? Usagi smiles down at Hellfire Pegasus, a gift from her biological father before her mother got really bitchy and took her away from him. The bit chip had called out to her when she was just two years old. Of course, her bitch of a mother didn't even know about her blading and if Usagi had her way she never would either.

Tyson grabs his blade and they head out, looking for a new challenge. It wasn't often they got to do this recently since Usagi was having to keep Children's Services off of her situation at home. Tyson knew that she needed to have a place to stay in Juuban for some reason in the Minato Ward while he lived in the Chuo Ward of Tokyo. He didn't know why she needed to have times in the Minato Ward still he just accepted that she did, she'd tell him when she was ready to and not a moment before unless her hand was forced.

Time Gates:

Sailor Pluto rolls her shoulders as she watches her hime safe with her family, well that was what she saw at any rate. There was no way Usagi was going to let her know about Tyson until it was far too late to do anything about it. The blonde was several steps a head of the temporal/spatial senshi which she considered a good thing. Pluto wouldn't know what hit her when Usagi faced her fights with at least Tyson and Reimei by her side though she also had Naru, Sailor Psyche on her side as well. With pluto content that things were going the way she expected them to she would never look for anything that was different.

Granger Home:

Grandpa Granger checks on his grandson around one in the morning to find a certain petite blonde curled up in bed with Tyson. This was normal for them as Usagi slept better when she was with Tyson. He slips in and pulls the sheets up around them a bit better before giving both of them a kiss on the forehead. His grandson needed the blonde just as much as she needed him, Tyson allowed her to be vulnerable while Usagi allowed Tyson to cut loose and not have to worry about the consequences. Tyson knew he could hurt someone if he let loose Usagi could keep him in check because Tyson would never hurt her.

 **Dream:**

 **Tyson looks around himself in surprise seeing several white marble pillars that had water flowing down from them, beautiful rose gardens, and a palace that looked similar to pictures he had seen of Versailles. " What's going on here? Where am I anyhow? "**

 **" You know the answers, Tyson, you just aren't ready for them yet. "**

 **Tyson whips around to see...himself except he was taller, leaner, and had trench knives sheathed at his hips, " Who are...Typhoon, Wind Elemental and wielder of Dragoon, Uranian native. I was you, right? "**

 **" Nice to see my new incarnation is still quick on the uptake, Rane needs you to be at your best two years from now, Tyson. "**

 **That name said so lovingly brings to mind a teenaged girl with long blonde hair, sapphire eyes, wearing a white gown with gold fringe across the bosom, a golden upturned crescent moon on her forehead, and a wind kanji pendant, " Usa, that's why she needs to keep ties in Minato. "**

 **" That's right, Rane still has things to do from her last life but she needs you, us, to do it. You've never noticed that you have two distinct personalities, have you. I'm a Uranian trained warrior, I was taught to take no prisoners when I fight. I take over when you get backed into a corner, you got to have a normal childhood though beyblading is still a part of your life, you should be reconnecting with Dragoon soon. " Typhoon says, " Thing is I can't be called Typhoon when I'm in control otherwise all the effort Rane has put into making it so that Plutonian bitch can't spy on us will be for naught. " Typhoon states.**

 **Tyson frowns at this point, Typhoon had been very well known back then he knew he had been one of the last to die, his brothers lay dead around him while his Rane lived long enough to ensure they would win and get a second chance to live. He only really remembered his last few minutes as Typhoon, " How about Tyrone? "**

 **Typhoon thinks this over, " That could work, does Shinimegami have an actual name now and not just a title? "**

 **" Yomi, her name is Yomi, translates into Hades, and for some reason she found that oddly appropriate. " Tyson says.**

 **Typhoon rolls his eyes, " Hades was her father in her first life. Of course she'd find that amusing and appropriate, my death goddess. Yomi she is then, Tyson, keep her safe and I'm not talking about physically, keep her safe emotionally and mentally, make her talk to you when you know she needs to but make sure you choose wisely when to push her for answers or just to vent. "**

 **" Dude, I do that already, as far as I can with her living in a different ward from me, when she's with me I do whatever I can to keep her happy. " Tyson says, snorting, Usa could kick the ass of just about anyone she came across, when she couldn't she pulled out her scream and that scream garnered attention immediately.**

 **End Dream:**

Tyson's brown eyes slit open even as he subconsciously tightens his hold on Usagi, he had a lot of work to do if he was to regain all of his old abilities in two years, though he would let Usa sleep, she needed it, since she rarely got a full night's sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's Note: **this is dreams/flashbacks.**

Chuo Ward:

Usagi blinks as the scent of bacon hits her nostrils and she stumbles out of bed before heading to the kitchen blindly, barely managing to not fall down the stairs. Once she reaches the table Tyson shakes his head at her, his grandpa was running a class in the dojo currently. Usagi would never be a morning person though using the scent of food to wake her was one of the safest ways to do so, he takes a closer look at her eyes and sighs, " Hey, Yomi, morning. "

Yomi grunts at him though she does take a sip of the apple juice he had at the table in front of her, and then grabs some toast and puts some Nutella on it, before nibbling on that as well. Tyson was just grateful he had learned how to cook if only to be able to feed himself. Once he has eggs and bacon in front of her Yomi starts eating. It was after her second sandwich of scrambled eggs and bacon on toast that Yomi looked more alert, " Hey, Tyson, when's your battle today anyhow? "

" I've still got time before I need to get there though think you could help me customize Dragoon? " Tyson asks her.

Yomi smirks and pulls out her mechanics kit before looking over Dragoon, she knew why Tyson wanted Dragoon customized, that tag battle last night had been harder than he'd expected so she cleans his Dragoon before adding new attack, speed, and defense rings to Dragoon and she looks at Tyson, " Try out the launching, we may need to do something about the rip cord as well. "

Tyson nods at this and they head out back where he tries out his Dragoon. Yomi watches carefully and starts calculating what would be needed to give Tyson the most effective launch. By the time they were done Storm Dragoon was six times faster than before and had four time the attacking and defensive power. They got that done just in time for the battle and it was Tyson whom ended up facing Carlos and totally dominating him, only Yomi had noticed his eyes turn blue, an indication that his other personality was in control. Carlos looks stunned that he was beaten so easily. Kenny, or Chief as Tyson calls him is stunned at the marked improvement in Dragoon until he sees Yomi, or Usagi as he knew her since Kenny still didn't know about Yomi.

It was as they were walking to the Granger home that Hiwatari Kai intercepts them. Yomi steps forward, ready to battle, " You sure ya wanna go against me, Hiwatari? "

The gray haired fourteen year old pales when he sees her, " Tsukino-san, I was unaware that you were in the area. "

" I'm friends with Tyson, Hiwatari-san, now you gonna battle me since I'm the one that customized Tyson's Storm Dragoon so he could win this battle much easier. " Yomi fires back, a smirk present.

Kai winces, he really tried to avoid getting into a direct confrontation with Tsukino as she was quite the powerful blader though he had to battle her or lose face in front of Carlos. Kai glares at her for putting him into this untenable position while Yomi just smirks back. Tyson or rather Tyrone rolls his eyes unnoticed by everyone else, his Yomi really did love to terrify her opponents and back them into hard positions. Hiwatari really looked like he didn't want to battle her, " Usa, how many times have you battled Hiwatari-san anyhow? " Tyrone asks her.

Yomi smirks, " I've beaten his ass several times in Minato for bullying young hopeful bladers, he hasn't beaten me yet with his Dranzer. hellfire Pegasus has won every time we've battled so far, I do believe the current score is 17-0-3, we've battled to a draw three times. "

Carlos stares at Kai in shock, there was someone Kai had only gotten to a draw with and that was three times out of twenty battles, he suddenly didn't feel as bad for losing to someone whom had his bey customized by her.

Koma Village Outskirts:

Seven year old Gingka Hagane works hard on his bey battling skills with his dad's Storm Pegasus that he inherited from him with his best friend Hyoma. His spiky red hair held back by a blue headband with a yellow pegasus on it, he was looking forward to his next letter from his big sister since she generally sent him parts and sometimes maintenance care stuff as well. She also sent him recordings of her battles as well so he could watch and learn from her experience. She also sent him pictures of herself and her friends, labeled and dated so he would know what she looked like. For his age Gingka was already a stand out blader and with his big sister hinting at maintenance he was learning how to care for his bey as well.

Gingka currently lived with the talking dog Hokuto and Hyoma since his dad was who knew where. The only outside contact he had was his big sister, Usagi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade in any incarnation or Sailor Moon, applies to all chapters. Just realized I didn't put this on the prologue and first chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's Note: **this is dreams/flashbacks**

 _this is word emphasis, book or song titles, stuff like that_

Minato Ward:

Reimei Shài runs a hand through her dark red shoulder length hair before heading out the door in a dark red tube top, orange skinny jeans, fingerless yellow gloves with red cuffs, red orange sneakers and a black bey belt. Usagi hadn't come home and Mei knew exactly where her best friend was, she was with Tyson. Mei couldn't blame Usa for not wanting to stay at home most the time. She generally only stayed with her mother once a month to keep the government off of her ass. Green eyes take in her surroundings as she exits the subway in the Chuo Ward.

Chuo Ward:

She found Usa just as her bey battle starts up with someone and she walks over to Tyson or rather Tyrone at the moment, " Who's my girl battling anyhow? "

" Hiwatari Kai, leader of the Blade Sharks. " Tyrone answers.

Mei snickers, the Solarian Prince must be a glutton for punishment if he kept battling his Lunar cousin and losing like this, either that or he was just too stubborn to accept defeat. Twenty battles and he had yet to win, he'd taken it to a draw three times though which was something. Yomi sighs, he had yet to realize his true blading potential because he was fighting for himself at the moment and not others. That was why he kept losing to her because she always battled for the enjoyment of others, to stop the blading bullies as well. Kai would learn soon enough after enough exposure to Tyson and Tyrone.

Dranzer went after Hellfire Pegasus hard yet the speedy winged horse evaded every attack like it was mere child's play, then again, for Yomi this battle was way too easy. She just has her partner keep dodging at the moment, she knew she could frustrate Kai and when that happened a Nebula Blast attack would likely end things though Kai did happen to be a tricky opponent. She knew better than to underestimate Hiwatari Kai, her reincarnated cousin was nothing if not devious when it came to the use of Dranzer.

Tyrone smirks as Hellfire Pegasus dodges another attack from Dranzer, his blue eyes take in the attack patterns so he could learn how to work around them. That was the one thing Prince Ky hadn't been able to stand about Typhoon, his ability to analyze attack patterns and then utterly destroy them. It wasn't his fault he was so damn good at it and made it so his brothers had to step their game up if they wanted to stay competitive with him. How no one had noticed his eyes changing color he had no idea but at least now he and Tyson could talk and make decisions about things together though for right now he needed to be in charge because he could better handle Yomi.

Tyson knew how to deal with her too but, he was better suited to Usa's darker self than Tyson happened to be. Tyrone snorts internally, when the hell had he become the dark one anyhow? Oh, right, Tyson didn't grow up a warrior, he did, now, were his trench knives in his subspace pocket or not? Tyrone's attention snaps back to the battle as Dranzer slams into Hellfire Pegasus. Yomi's eyes narrow and she smirks, " Well, looks like I've played with you long enough, Hiwatari-san. "

Mei sighs, great, Yomi was in control and not Usa. Yomi liked to play with her prey before ending it. Tyrone just shakes his head, " Easy, Mei, Usa just likes to learn all she can before she makes her move. "

 ** _Typhoon, how the hell did I not notice Tyson was your reincarnation?_**

 ** _\Well, to be fair dear Eos, Tyson didn't know until recently either and for some reason I'm a separate personality as well.\_**

Mei blinks, well damn, the hime and her soul mate both had D.I.D to deal with. Aw hell, that was going to make things a lot more interesting, to say the least. Hellfire Pegasus slams into Dranzer head on and sends the blade into the air causing Dranzer to flip but, Dranzer stayed spinning. " Tsukino-san, one might think you were flirting with me. "

Tyrone snorts, " Got news for ya, Hiwatari-san, you're not her type. "

Mei giggles silently at this, no kidding, the hime's type just happened to be a certain dark blue haired and currently blue eyed blader, " How would you know that anyhow? " Kai asks.

Tyrone gives him a deadpan look, " Simple, you've never beaten her in a battle, Hiwatari-san, everyone knows her rule for if you want to date her, ya gotta beat her in a bey battle and you have to win not just come to a draw. You would not believe how many bastards go out and buy a bey, put no training in, and then challenge her. It's fun watching her crush the pathetic bastards so thoroughly. "

Kenny looks at his best friend curiously, Tyson was generally really nice but there were times when he wasn't, this was one of them. Of course, Tyrone had a certain chat with the bullies messing with his best male friend. A few of them might have wet themselves during that chat but, Tyrone protected his own. If you happened to be one of his precious friends then you were protected quite fiercely, doubly so if you happened to be Usa/Yomi. Only no one had ever gone after her within his sight. He knew she could handle herself but, all the same he liked being able to keep her safe. Right now he could only really do that through body language and intimidation though he was getting Tyson to the point where he could access his aerokinesis.

Kai winces, he could only imagine how badly Tsukino-san had schooled those bastards. Was anyone capable of beating her in a battle? Little did Kai know that Tyson had been the one to teach her how to bey battle, he had yet to challenge her for the right to date her, he just battled her for fun. Up on a roof top a teen with light green to viridian hair stands observing everything, her orange eyes taking in everything even as her chocolate skin helps her to blend in, she was glad to see that Typhoon, the hime, Prince Kyle, and Reimei were all in the same area even if Prince Kyle needed to be tamed by Typhoon again. Thankfully she wasn't in her senshi uniform and instead wearing a black body suit to help her hide more effectively. The hime and Eos had fallen in battle with Prince Kyle and his brothers in arms. Still, she had saved them all in the end but had fought at the side of her true soul mate.

Oh, Endymion and those traitorous bitches had been reincarnated but other than them no one whom was undeserving had been. With Typhoon at her side the hime would come through the coming battles a lot easier though Typhoon or rather Tyson also needed the hime to make it through his own battles relatively unscathed as well. Shukumei sighs, poor Sailor Fortune, her dear little sister, stuck at the Destiny Gates because Shukumei couldn't yet return to her post. The same could be said for Sailors Ebb and Flow they had to guard the Current Gates until Sailor Current could return to her post as well. She watches as Hellfire Pegasus soars into the sky and she smiles, Nova Burst. The hime had truly blossomed when being taught how to bey battle.

Yomi smirks as Nova Burst hits home and Dranzer goes skipping back until he stops spinning, " That's eighteen wins for me, Hiwatari-san. "

Kai groans at this, " The agreement will be kept, Tsukino-san, I did agree that if I lost to you one more time I would disband the Blade Sharks. "

" Good, then maybe you can start blading for the right reasons, Hiwatari-san. I hear of you bullying one more newbie I will dispense with bey battling you and kick your ass the old fashioned way, am I understood? " Yomi asks him.

Kai shudders at the look in those midnight eyes, he was pretty sure his grandfather would be terrified of Tsukino-san, " Hai, I understand, Tsukino-san. "

" Я буду иметь дело с ним, когда придет время(I will deal with him when the time comes). "

Kai's carmine/brown eyes widen in shock, " Как вы даже знаете о моем дедушке(How do you even know about my grandfather)? "

Yomi sighs at this, " Он пытался завербовать меня, так сказать, и мой биологический отец избил свою задницу в Beybattle(He tried to recruit me so to speak and my biological father beat his ass in a Beybattle). "

Kai looks at her in a different light, the only person to ever beat his grandfather Voltaire was Hagane Ryo, " Ты его дочь(You're _his_ daughter)? " Kai asks her.

Yomi nods at this and Kai realizes that she came by her talent honestly, Hagane Ryo was the only one to ever best his grandfather at anything, " See ya around, Tsukino-san, maybe I can train with you some time in the future. "

" I'll train your ass into the ground, Hiwatari-san. " Yomi says as he walks off, Carlos with him so the Blade Sharks could learn that they were being disbanded and learn the reason why.

Tyrone and Mei both look at her, " What was that about, Usa? " Tyrone asks her.

" That's between me and Hiwatari-san, Tyson. " Yomi states.

" Think he'll be back? " Mei asks.

" Chill, girlfriend, he hasn't beaten me yet so he'll be back plus, he wants to stay out of a certain someone's clutches, no I won't be telling either one of you, that's his tale to tell. " Yomi states.

Ray Kon pauses in his training when he can feel Serena-hime's power briefly, so they were all back then. The golden eyed and black haired fourteen year old rolls his shoulders, looks like he needed to work some more on his geo and terrakinesis then. Serena-hime would need him at his best, so would Typhoon. He would make sure to do his best to help his brothers and their other halves. Serena-hime would have been born close to Typhoon so she would be well protected. The half nekomata smirks as he kicks up his agility training, he didn't just train as a blader he trained his body too.

Koma Village:

Gingka's eyes widen when he sees the package with his name on it and he tears into it to find a long white scarf, new bey parts, new maintenance tools, some new pictures of his sister and her friends, a few school books since he did need to use his brain properly, and his favorite thing in the whole box a stuffed pegasus toy. While he might be a boy Gingka loved all things pegasus and this included stuffed toys, especially one that looked as though his big sister had made it herself because there was no tag on it, and it even had a smaller version of his headband on it.

He finds the letter next, and he grins widely at what was in the letter:

Gingka:

Yes, I did make that pegasus for you and stabbed my fingers several times in order to do so, I've sent you new attack and speed rings along with a specialized defense ring, I made that myself. There's also a tournament coming up that will decide the members of the Japanese National Team, you'll be coming to see that tournament in person, as I've named you as someone I want there. All the instructions and tickets are enclosed in the envelop, just don't lose anything, I know you want to be here and finally meet your big sister in person. I'll pick you up from the train station in person, you'll know me when you see me(you should since you do know what I look like).

Love,

Usagi

Gingka's eyes widen in excitement, he'd get to see a Beyblade tournament live and in person, he'd finally get to meet his big sister as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own any incarnation of Beyblade or Sailor Moon.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's Note: **this is dreams/flashbacks**

 _this is word emphasis, book or song titles, stuff like that_

 ** _\this is Tyrone talking telepathically or mentally with Tyson\_**

 ** _/this is Tyson talking telepathically or mentally with Tyrone/_**

 ** _this is everyone else save for Yomi talking telepathically_**

 ** _-this is Yomi talking telepathically or mentally with Usagi-_**

Chuo Ward Train Station:

Usagi smiles as she looks for a hyper little redhead, Tyson and Kenny had met a new kid in the area, a blonde named Max Tate and were off with him while she was waiting for her paternal half-brother. Usagi grunts as a red and blue missile crashes into her legs and nearly knocks her over, " Nee-chan, how long do I get to stay? "

Usagi smiles fondly and looks down at him, " You bring any luggage, Gingka? "

Gingka chuckles sheepishly, " Forgot about that, Usagi-nee. "

Usagi sighs and they go to get his luggage, there was no way in hell she was letting Gingka get anywhere near Ikuko or Shingo, Grandpa Granger had agreed to allow Gingka to stay with them. After dropping his luggage off and re-adjusting his scarf, she decides to show him to the shop she got her parts from. She wasn't expecting to find Tyson and Kenny there battling. Tyson had recently gained Dragoon as his bit beast, " I hate to tell ya this, Tyson, but until you master your bit beast you're gonna lose. "

Right at that moment Tyson does in fact lose, " Usa, do you always have to be right? I'm the one that taught you how to blade. "

" Not ,my fault I'm a prodigy blader, Tyson. " Usagi ripostes.

That was when the redheaded bundle of energy made himself known, looking over Dragoon with a well trained eye for a seven year old and he starts talking a mile a minute. Oddly enough Tyson was able to keep up with the chatter and answers every question of Gingka's in order, " You weren't kidding when you said he was a bundle of energy, were you, Usa? "

" This is the first time I've met him in person too. Gingka, ease up just a little bit, okay, though I am impressed that Tyson was actually able to comprehend all of that and answer all of your question. Props to you, Tyson. " Usagi says.

Gingka looks down bashfully, not quite the confident blader he'd grow into being just yet. " 'Kay, Usagi-nee, can I look around now? "

" No touching, Gingka, look only or no practice for you later and I'll take Pegasus from you. "

Gingka looks horrorstruck at this announcement and promises to be good, clutching his blade protectively. He would never do anything to get Pegasus taken from him. Tyson observes the blue blade in Gingka's hands, kid kept good care of his blade as much as he could anyhow. Tyson did so as well if only because Usagi would give him that look, the look that promised pain if he didn't comply with her wishes. He fully understood Gingka's reaction and instead talked blading with the little redhead even as he looks around the shop. Usagi was looking at the parts and then at her points, she used a point counter so she would be able to upgrade when she needed to. She loved the Beypoint system, made it much easier to maintain and upgrade her Hellfire Pegasus.

When Mr. Dickinson arrives and announces the regional qualifying tournament Usagi chuckles at the surprised look on Tyson's face, " Had you asked I would have told you. Why do you think my little brother is here anyhow, Tyson? "

Tyson looks at Usagi sheepishly, " How did you pull that off anyhow? "

" Simple, he's an up and coming blader, wasn't that hard to convince the head of the BBA after all. " Usagi says.

" Quite right, this gives Gingka the chance to see a tournament up close and personal and it allows the two siblings to actually spend time together. " Mr. Dickenson says.

Usagi sees where Gingka's gaze is and she rolls her eyes before making a note of the part, she'd get it when Gingka wasn't with her. Mr. Tate also follows the seven year old's gaze and indicates that he'll set the launcher apart so she could get it later. Usagi nods her thanks, she did a lot of business here. It didn't hurt that she bladed all the bullies she could find which made her point count soar. She had apparently inherited her great-grandfather's hair color on her father's maternal side of the family since Ryo and Gingka were both red heads after all. Usagi watches as Gingka talks Tyson's ear off yet the dark blue haired and brown eyed blader listens and answers all of his questions with a smile.

She hadn't expected Gingka to latch onto Tyson so quickly, then again he'd gotten to know him through letters. She'd told Gingka about her friends, school, her battles but never once did she mention her mother, her maternal half-brother, or her step-father. No one would blame her if they really knew what went on in the Tsukino home. Hell, Kai probably suspected since Usagi was a very well known street blader but, she played fair and took it to anyone whom didn't as he had learned twenty one times, losing eighteen of those times. Usagi was a fierce competitor whether it was Usagi or Yomi in control.

Yomi was more likely to play with her opponent while Usagi got straight to business in a tag battle and got to know her opponent's style when she was alone. Usagi knew she would have to tell Gingka about her two personalities at some point since if she secured a position on the Japanese National team he'd be going with her and it was bound to come up, **_Hey, Tyson and Tyrone, need a consult._**

 ** _\What ya need, Rane?\ Tyrone asks her, curious as to why she would be talking to them now, Tyson was busy with Gingka so that left him to answer her._**

 ** _How do I tell Gingka?_**

 ** _Tyrone curses silently, he knew exactly what she was asking, how did she tell him about her two personalities. \That's a tough one, Rane. How much will he understand if you do tell him at his current age?\_**

 ** _More than you think, he's not just a prodigy when it comes to Beyblade, Tyrone, he blitzes through the school books I send to him, the ones you and I are finished with and no longer need._**

 _ **\Well damn, that's why you want to** **win so he can have a tutor and regular schooling for a while, huh?\**_

 _ **Very true, though I am trying to hunt our father down, he's being very elusive at the moment, why the hell do you think he'll be staying with you and your grandpa? There is no way in hell I am letting him anywhere near that bitch whom birthed me or my other little brother. I can't stand my maternal family, Tyrone.**_

 _ **\I kinda figured and Tyson isn't that slow on the uptake, he may act like it but, we both know how truly intelligent Tyson is when he chooses to be, part of that might have been subconscious memories of always having to be the best so now he just coasts until he needs to kick in the after burners even though he could easily make a living as a professional blader.\**_

 ** _Very good point, even I don't do as well as I could, part of it is my learning disorders and the rest is I just don't care one way or the other, what do we do about my senshi, the norms?_**

 ** _That was an entirely different kettle of fish, \Worry about that later, I'd say have Gingka read up on D.I.D and see if he takes the hint. He has to suspect something is going on with your home life if you have all of your letters come to you care of Osaka Naru.\_**

 ** _Tyrone knew that she was trying to protect her little brother's innocence by not telling him about the abuse she suffered from at the hands of her mother, step-father, and maternal younger half-brother. Still, he suspected that Gingka could handle it and come to love both of his sisters._**

Usagi mulls over what Tyrone had said and realizes he was right, she'd let Gingka read about D.I.D and see if he asked her about it. The kid was smart, she already knew that from the way he devoured all of the textbooks she sent him. He just applied all of that knowledge to blading which made him a very dangerous opponent once he came into his own. She knew Gingka would take the blading world by storm soon enough and if she could help him on his way all the better. The little red head looked like a kid in a candy store and Mr. Dickenson nods thoughtfully, Usagi was right to invite Gingka to the tournament, he'd thrive if around enough high level bladers.

Gingka, he knew, would take the blading world by storm and if him making it so the Hagane siblings could see each other helped in that process he was all for it. He frowns when he thinks about the fact that neither child had seen their father in ages though Ryo did keep Hiwatari Voltaire from getting his hands on Usagi. He'd seen footage of that beybattle and it was fierce, you did not mess with Ryo's children. The fact that Ikuko would have handed Usagi over without a second thought had infuriated Ryo, the redhead had contacted his lawyer and now any decisions about Usagi's care had to go through the lawyer, this included schooling and the like. By that point in time Usagi had learned her mother didn't like her because she was a girl. This meant that the adorable little girl started staying away from home, a lot though when she had met Tyson not even he knew.

Tyson could tell him exactly when they had met as Ikuko had been reaming the girl out when his class had been on a field trip to Juuban for her grades. Tyson couldn't stand by and let a sweet little girl get verbally abused like that. Ikuko had tried her usual tactics on him but he had shot her down or out argued her at every turn. Tyson did not like Usagi's maternal family, just from what little he had seen of Gingka he knew he was going to like the kid. The kid loved blading and just from the little he'd seen of him with Usa he loved his big sister too.

Time Gates:

Meiou Setsuna, Sailor Pluto frowns at what she was seeing, things were in entirely too much flux for her to be able to get an accurate read on what was going on. She couldn't she what was going on though at least she knew the hime was where she was supposed to be. Well, that's what she was being allowed to see. The Time Gates had been hacked and Pluto only saw the senshi where they were supposed to be but, one Kenji was supposed to be Usagi's father, two she should have never met Tyson Granger, three she was never supposed to reconnect with Eos, so yeah, plans were getting screwed left, right, and straight.

Chuo Ward:

Tyson watches as Usagi battles with her little brother, she was letting him gain experience and learn from his mistakes. These were training matches at the moment since Tyson knew damn well Usagi wasn't using her Beypointer currently. The kid was quite good and actually pushed his sister a few times. Tyson figured he'd get in a few battles with the hyper red head soon enough. He'd already gotten in his training for the qualifying tournament, he knew he was going to have to let Tyrone take over because he for sure was making that team because he knew Usa would. Tyson was not letting Usa go around the world without him, who would keep the idiots away from her?

Tyson's thoughts stutter to a stop as he processes what the meaning behind what he'd just thought was and Tyrone waits patiently, **_/Dammit, when the hell did I fall for Usa anyhow?/_**

 ** _\Please, we're soul bonded, it was only a matter of time before you realized it. Rane has probably been waiting for you to wake up to that fact and then challenge her for a date because you can beat her.\ Tyrone quips._**

Tyson rolls his eyes at this but with his feelings acknowledged he was realizing that his eyes had a tendency to follow Usa wherever she went. What was worse was the fact that Gingka caught the dawning realization in his eyes and Tyson just knows he's going to get the Protective Baby Brother speech from Gingka and he had only met Usa today. Watching them together Tyson realized he was missing out on this kind of bonding with his own big brother but, he could always be a big brother to Gingka. Usagi swings the redhead up, Gingka laughing the whole time. Yeah, those two were going to be just fine, " Hey, we better get back we do need sleep for tomorrow. " Tyson calls out.

That gets the attention of both siblings and Usagi wanders over carrying the seven year old, due to her training she was easily able to carry her little brother. Gingka snuggles in since it had been a long time since he had been carried anywhere. The fact that his big sister was capable of carrying him did surprise him somewhat but, that didn't stop him from going over what he was going to say to Tyson later on though after he beat his sister for the right to date her. When Usagi was taking her shower Gingka looks Tyson over, " You get the speech when you actually battle her and win for the right to date her. "

" Kid, you're already leagues ahead of her other little brother. "

Gingka looks at Tyson, " I know she doesn't tell me things but, how bad is it really? "

Tyson sighs at him, " She'll kill me if I tell you, that should give you a very good indication right there. "

Gingka frowns at this, now he understood why her letters were always filled with the things she did with her friends. He also understood why she wasn't telling him, she was protecting him in a way she very rarely had experienced. Tyson smiles suddenly and starts telling Gingka about one of the pranks his big sister had pulled off enthralling the seven year old and temporarily shelving the dark and heavy thoughts.

Juuban:

Osaka Naru rolls her shoulders as she completes another job. How she hated what she was forced to do just to keep the Yakuza from messing with her mother's business. She was being used as a slut, forced to sleep with anyone that came up to her on a certain street corner. If Usagi were to find out about this she would go off on a killing spree until the Yakuza got the message to leave her and hers alone permanently. They already didn't mess with her and Tyson, then again Tyson wasn't one to be fucked with either well his alternate personality anyhow. Naru was just grateful that she had remembered the pregnancy prevention spell early on. She knew she should tell Usagi but, Usagi had enough on her plate. " Aphrodite, please, help me. " Naru murmurs.

Reimei Shài blinks when she finds Kai Hiwatari waiting outside her home, " My cousin is rather ingenious isn't she? She deliberately spoke to me in Russian, why did she hasten the awakening process for me? " Kai asks.

Mei sighs at this, " Her home life sucks, she practically lives with Typhoon's reincarnation as it is. I think she has also seen flashes of your future, which is why she said what she said, she needs you right now, Kai, Kyle, you know what is coming for her, right? "

Kai winces, yeah, he knew all right, the instant he regained his memories Dranzer had filled him in on several things. " Does he remember? "

" Only recently, Usagi's known for ages, Kai. Tyson has been her rock throughout all of her life since they met. Not even I know the details of that. "

Kai frowns wearily, it had been a rough night and day with regaining his former memories and then having to start training his powers all over again from scratch. At least Dranzer could help him with that. He remembered feeling his soul shatter as his dawn princess took the attack meant for him, remembered his own will giving out mere seconds before his cousin unleashed her power, his spirit lingering to help her hold on long enough, to help power the Ginzuishou to fulfill her will and so he would be sent along as well. His brothers Raban and Maxen, watching them go down fighting had been hard but, it had been needed. Typhoon had lasted the longest dying just before the light of the Ginzuishou bathed the battlefield and then waited to complete its mission.

Driger, Dranzer, and Dragoon were now awakened, Maxen had yet to reconnect with his partner Draciel. He knew they'd all be meeting up soon and understood what Usagi had meant when she said they'd battle again when he found something to fight for, " Be careful, Mei, things are only just starting. "

" I know, see you at the quals, Kyle. "

Kai shakes his head as he watches her enter her home before heading off to his own place, his cousin had done that very minute flare of her power for one reason, to call out to Raban. Raban must be the only one that wasn't close by and they would need him in the immediate vicinity for what was to come Rena's way.

Disclaimer: I do not own any incarnation of Beyblade or Sailor Moon.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author's Note: this is dreams/flashbacks

 _this is word emphasis, book or song titles, stuff like that_

 _\this is Tyrone talking telepathically or mentally with Tyson\_

 _/this is Tyson talking telepathically or mentally with Tyrone/_

 _this is everyone else save for Yomi talking telepathically_

 _-this is Yomi talking telepathically or mentally with Usagi-_

Regional Qualifying Tournament:

Kenny was knocked out relatively quick while Usagi, Tyson, Max Tate, and Mei all make it through their blocks, Usagi was in E block while Mei was in F. Gingka is watching everything with Kenny and he could barely sit still he was so excited. Max discovered Draciel during the tournament in his battle with Kai, Usagi won the girls division with Mei getting second place, they were both assured places on the team and it was almost guaranteed that Tyson and Max were also on the team, Kenny or rather Chief was good at analyzing situations so he would probably be the coach. Usagi was also reasonably sure that Raban's reincarnation and Kai would also make the team.

She joins Gingka on the bench as they watch Tyson and Ray Kon battle it out. Usagi perks up when she senses Driger, _About damn time you show yourself, Raban._

 _Chill, Rena, I will stand by your side when the battle with Beryl starts back up, when the norm senshi become active. I know we all need to stand strong together in order to win. Now, who's the kid?_

 _My little paternal half-brother, Gingka. He's a blading prodigy and this is the first time since he's been alive that we've seen each other in person. He got here yesterday, he'd probably enjoy training battles with you. Fair warning Typhoon is the one in control right now though he goes by Tyrone now. Blue eyes is Tyrone brown is Tyson._

Ray groans internally, Typhoon was a royal pain in the ass to battle because he was so damned tenacious and devious, yes, Typhoon was in fact devious when it came to battling especially when he had Dragoon and he did happen to have reconnected with Dragoon which meant his undefeated streak may just end. " I won't make it easy for you, Granger. "

 _\Apparently Rane's been telling tales.\_

 _/Hey, try not to overtax our body too much, all right, Tyrone./_

 _It was hard enough dealing with the hime having two personalities and now you have two as well, dammit, Typhoon._

 _\Hey, not my fault Tyson still has his innocence while I have next to none.\ Tyrone retorts._

Usagi smiles as she watches the battle, Gingka curling up next to her, the first round turned into a draw but thankfully Usagi was there to help fix up Storm Dragoon. " Folks, I never would have dreamed that our own Usagi also happens to be a bey mechanic, lucky for Tyson she is. " DJ Jazzman says.

Usagi works quickly and efficiently, getting Storm Dragoon ready for battle, " Oh, by the way, Happy Birthday. "

Tyrone blinks, " Son of a bitch, how the hell do I forget my own birthday?! "

Ray chuckles at this and Usagi rolls her eyes, " Because you were too damn excited for this tournament. "

Tyrone rolls his eyes at her, " So, Kon, ready for the next round? "

Ray groans, _You are a royal pain in the ass, Typhoon. How does our Rena put up with you anyhow?_

 _\Simple, I see her and accept her for who she is, all of her, I don't try and change her unlike other people would.\_

Ray has to admit that Typhoon or rather Tyrone had a point. Gingka was bouncing up and down in his seat as this battle was so awesome. He still couldn't really believe that he was here and watching a tournament in person as well as getting to know his big sister. The little redhead was hoping he'd be able to travel with them as well. They'd already be having tutors so it shouldn't be too much work to hire him a tutor as well. Gingka is somewhat disappointed that Ray forfeits though the owner of Driger walks over to join them and answers the rapid fire questions from the young blader. He could see why his sister had wanted to meet and bond with the little guy.

Ray honestly would have no problem helping to nurture Gingka's skill as a blader. The kid would go far and if he could help nurture Gingka's natural talents then he would. Usagi smiles as she watches Ray answer her little brother's questions, Gingka would have so many adoptive older brother figures by the time he was ready to challenge the beyblading world.

London:

Aino Minako rolls her eyes as she listens to her peers go on and on about Beyblading. She honestly didn't see the appeal in a sport involving spinning tops. Her blue eyes take in her surroundings, then there was the fact that she'd been stupid enough to listen to a white talking cat and now she was a damned Mahou Shojo. She hated the fact that she had no other choice but to go along with the save the world venture. She'd have to bide her time as with the power she now wielded she could easily rule the world though she would need to find someone that could handle the paperwork for that. She was not a dumb blonde she just acted that way so she would be underestimated. The cat may think she was doing this for the hime he kept prattling on about but she wasn't. She was doing this for herself and maybe once she ruled the world she could make Shota and Lolicon legal the world over.

Her parents didn't even know how she made her money, she'd go to the Japanese Embassy and they'd film her in several adult films in her birthday suit while she either gets it on with adults or street kids that the embassy took in just so they could appeal to all audiences back in Japan. Minako loved being an adult film star from the time she was five on. Best thing was Lolis didn't need parental permission to be filmed and she had been smart enough to not get caught. Her life was good at the moment as she was working a job she loved and acing school though her classmates thought she was getting her grades by sleeping with the teachers. She earned her grades and just slept with the teachers for fun.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Beyblade.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Author's Note: this is dreams/flashbacks

 _this is word emphasis, book or song titles, stuff like that_

 _\this is Tyrone talking telepathically or mentally with Tyson\_

 _/this is Tyson talking telepathically or mentally with Tyrone/_

 _this is everyone else save for Yomi talking telepathically_

 _-this is Yomi talking telepathically or mentally with Usagi-_

Gingka still couldn't believe how intense the match between Tyson and Kai had been. Mr. Dickenson had offered to let him come as well and had gotten permission from his father to do so. This meant he'd get to see other places and spend more time with his big sister. Ray, Max, Kenny, Usagi, and Mei were confirmed to have places on the Japanese Team. Gingka was pretty sure that Kai and Tyson would also get spots as well.

In the shadows a girl with gray hair in twin short braided pigtails watches on. At least her hime was safe and she knew Typhoon would do everything in his power to keep her safe as well. She was well protected with Eos and the holders of the four sacred bit beasts. She slips away and sighs, the hime hadn't even been on the Moon when it fell. Sailor Dike had been acting as her distant cousin to keep the Queen's suspicions at bay. Everyone had always assumed that Venus was the stand in for the princess, that could have been further from the truth. Sailor Dike always acted as the true decoy as she was of Lunar Royal Blood. Of course, they never let anyone know that.

Sailor Nyx sighs, how she wished things had been different back then, that they hadn't been stuck with a selfish bitch of a queen that alienated her daughter every step of the way. The hime had been the one that should have gained the throne, Queen Sera had realized it too late to remove her daughter from the throne. Hell, the hime was the first one to ever gain the loyalty of the Night Court. Yoru knew she needed to find Sailor Nemesis and keep an eye on things from behind the scenes. Now if they could get someone else to London to keep an eye on Venus. That bitch was going to ruin everything if they weren't careful. How she ended up so ambitious they could never figure out. Thankfully Psyche and Senshi Moon had been able to keep her in check back then.

In Juuban Zafer Yūshō's eyes widen when she takes in what is happening to Sailor Psyche. The senshi of Victory can feel her blood boiling, there was no sense in this. There had to be some way to help her out. To free her from being used as a Yakuza whore. Yūshō races off to where the Beyblade finals are taking place after taking picture of what was happening to Sailor Psyche. She had to get to the hime, the hime was the only one whom could help Psyche.

Tournament:

Usagi's eyes widen when she recognizes Sailor Nike, after ordering Gingka to stay with Ray she meets her senshi halfway and once she's been told everything her eyes snap with temper. She can feel her blood boiling and she spots one of the local Yakuza members. She smirks, what better way to send a message, once he was alone she corners him, holding a dagger to his family jewels, " Osaka Naru and her family are not to be fucked with, spread the word. I don't like my best friend being used as a Yakuza whore! The next idiot whom tries will die and his jewels will be delivered to the local oyabun, do I make myself clear? "

The Yakuza member's eyes widen when he realizes exactly whom was speaking to him and he nods quickly. Pissing off the Hellfire Princess was not a good thing and messing with her best friend. She watches as he makes the call and she speaks to the Chuo Ward's oyabun to really get the message across. Needless to say the word was gotten to Juuban quickly that Osaka Naru and her family were under the protection of the Hellfire Princess. She shoves the fool in front of her and keeps him in her sight. The tournament has ended by this time and when Tyrone sees whom Usagi has with her his eyes narrow, whom had pissed her off enough to have words with the local Yakuza. She glares at the fool and he scrams out of there. Blue eyed and viridian haired Yūshō blinks, " Usagi, what did you do? "

" I just had a message that needed to be sent. No one messes with my friends, apparently the Yakuza needed a reminder of this. " Usagi states plainly.

Mei winces they had to have been fucking with Naru-chan and if that was the case there would be hell to pay, especially if they disregarded the hime's warning. Well, shit, things just got a lot more complicated. Kai sees the look on Mei's face and realizes that whatever was happening with the Yakuza situation was not good, for the Yakuza. The hime was very protective of her friends and family. That much hadn't changed and she had always been closest with Sailor Psyche. Oh, damn, yeah, Mei had every right to be worried about what would go down.

Yūshō introduces herself to everyone else including little Gingka, apparently they were going to have to get used to his presence. Gingka was sticking close to Tyrone though he didn't know about the second personality Tyson had just yet. Ray was going to work on self-defense with Gingka as everybody should know how to defend themselves regardless of gender. Plus, Gingka could be used against the hime so he needed to know anyhow. They would all be teaching him their specialties subtly so he couldn't get suspicious. The little redhead was surprisingly bright so he would catch onto things that other people wouldn't as readily.

London:

Hoshi Stella with golden eyes and short purple hair held in twin pigtail braids sighs as she watches over Sailor Venus. Dear Hesper, what was being thought when they named her Sailor Venus. The girl was way too damned ambitious for anyone's safety. Why she had to be the one stuck with dealing with her she didn't know. Hoshi writes down everything Minako was doing in Outsider Senshi code because none of the norms had ever broken it. Thankfully she did in fact have her henshin item and could step up if necessary though she did train her ass off every weekend and made sure to keep her grades at High B status so she wouldn't have to deal with her parents bitching at her.

It wasn't her fault she happened to be a reincarnated senshi. They had no way of knowing how damned hard a senshi's life was and fitting everything in so they acted like a normal person was freaking tough. Sure she managed it most of the time but still, why couldn't parents just back off? Hoshi admittedly went to several illegal raves just to unwind from the stress of her days. If her parents were to see how little she wore to the raves they'd kill her. She barely had what she needed to have covered, covered. She enjoyed dirty dancing and getting into hot and heavy make out sessions in dark corners. No she hadn't gone further than intimate touching, she was still a virgin in the literal sense though she had gotten some sweet yuri action several times.

Hoshi freely admitted to being bisexual and would enjoy yuri action until she was older than thirteen. She'd probably go to another Rave tonight if only to get some more naked yuri action. That really helped her stress levels though watching Minako get it on with all of their teachers just to keep her grades decent was disgusting because she enjoyed having them all take her at once. Hoshi shakes those thoughts away and curses when she hears the explosions, well Danburite was up to his old tricks again. How Venus never realized that Ace was an enemy she would never figure out.

Time Gates:

Sailor Pluto stands observing the events that were occurring, the hime being a Blader and so close to Tyson Granger was not what was supposed to happen, especially since she was also close friends with Sailors Psyche and Eos. Meeting up with the holders of the Sacred Bit Beasts again also shouldn't have happened. Why was everything going so wrong anyhow? Usagi was supposed to be living with her parents and Hagane Ryo wasn't supposed to be her father. She'd need to do some serious research into why all of these anomalies were cropping up.

Destiny Gates:

Sailor Destiny smirks as she watches her cousin going insane trying to figure out why all the inconsistencies were cropping up. Lachesis was currently off trying to find Sailor Apate, they'd need her when things really started coming to a head. Lady Destiny was happy how things were going for the hime in this dimension along with the holders of the Sacred Bit Beasts as well. She was glad that Psyche and Eos were with the hime and now Nike was as well. Still, this was not going to be an easy time of it for any of them. Thankfully if they could awaken enough Outsider then the hime wouldn't need to stay in Japan and could still compete as a Blader. That was why Lachesis was looking so hard for Sailor Apate. If necessary Ebb and Flow could be stationed in Juuban as well.

No way was the hime going to get stuck with those damned Norm Senshi if she could help it. Although maybe arranging a meeting between Mizuno Ami and Aoki Reika was in order. Reika was very similar to Ami and would probably actually help the girl greatly. Sailor Destiny sighs and wonders whom she could have approach Aoki-san anyhow. Hmm, Sailor Apelpisìa or Sailor Despair actually might make a good emissary. Yamika Yanamari would make a very good emissary, even if her first name meant angry woman in Egyptian.

Toshima District:

Yamika Yanamari sighs as she acknowledges the message from Sailor Destiny and finds a spot to henshin and then teleport to Aoki Reika, Cure Beauty. Reika was the only one whom could possibly help Mercury gain the spine that happened to be of major priority.

Nanairogaoka:

Aoki Reika's eyes widen when a flash of blue light appears before her and she reaches for her Smile Pact immediately, " At ease, Cure Beauty, I am Sailor Apelpisìa, Sailor Destiny has sent me to you in hopes that you can help the future Sailor Mercury, Mizuno Ami gain confidence and a bitch mode. You two are very similar in personality and Mercury's powers deal with Ice and Fresh Water. "

Reika cocks her head to the side as she assimilates this information, " I can see why you've been sent to me. I've met Mizuno-san at a few events and museums as well. "

" Please, help her, she needs to find her inner bitch, even you have to have seen how brow beaten she is. "

" I will, Mizuno-san will be ready for her destiny when it comes calling for her, Sailor Apelpisìa. " Reika says.

" Arigato, Aoki-san. I have to be going now. "

Reika watches as her fellow magical girl teleports away and she squares herself, she had a job to do and that job was helping Mizuno Ami find her confidence and inner bitch. Even Reika had been able to see that Mizuno-san was painfully shy from blatant bullying that no one did anything to stop.

Chuo Ward:

Usagi takes Gingka to a park where he can battle kids his own age while she and the others talk things over. Nike was able to fill them in on what had happened on the Moon since they had all died on Earth. Well up until she fell in battle anyhow. They all knew that if they were back then Beryl and the Dark Kingdom were active once more. This meant that they would need to start training and get their powers close to what they had been back during the Silver Millennium.

This meeting was just between Ray, Kai, Tyson/Tyrone, Mei, Nike, and Usagi at the moment as Max and Kenny didn't remember at the moment. Ray sighs, " This is going to get nasty before it's all done. If the damned Moon Queen hadn't tried to bethrove our Hime to Endymion then we might not be in this mess now. "

Tyson snorts at this, " Dude, I hate to break it to you but, the Silver Millennium was going to end one way or another. I'm just glad we went down on our own terms and not fighting for the silver haired bitch. "

Kai sighs though he had to agree with the partner of Dragoon, it was better to go out on their own terms than die fighting for the bitch queen of the moon. Now if only Max were to remember as well then all of the holders would be able to train properly. Tyson was training in kendo with his grandfather while he and Ray both had different martial arts training. He had no idea what kind of training Usagi or his dear Eos had.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Beyblade, or Cure Beauty.


End file.
